Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!
"Shine, everyone's vivid hearts! Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!" ―The team's introductory phrase is the first installment in Luizaki's ''Pretty Cure franchise inspired by Izumi Todo's original work. The series will be produced by Yumesen Productions. Its main themes are colours, jewels, and friendship. Production and History :See Also: Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!'s Revision History (Pretty Cure Fanseries Wiki version and Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki version) Late 2014 to Early 2016 (Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! era) Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!'s development began in early December of 2014, under its old name Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! and under Luizaki's old username "IAEJFPGforever" when the idea sprung up to have a fanseries based on the creator's friends with the primary motif of colours, a recurring motif among Aki's early projects. During this time there were nine Cures, each representing their friends' favourite colours and powers corresponding to each of those. The nine Cures were as follows: Imai Michiko/Cure Flow, Amai Kasumi/Cure Leaf, Eto Rei/Cure Fawn, Jounouchi Tomoko/Cure Fall, Fujiwara Harumi/Cure Shine, Matsumura Yasuko/Cure Floret, Gima Shiori/Cure Flame, Chinen Aika/Cure Bolt, and Shinohara Izumi/Cure Blizzard. Each Cure had their own mascot that assists in transformation by giving them Cure Pritiels, jewel-like items inserted into Color Taps, their main transformation device. The transformation phrase was Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check!. All the mascots were named after their respective Cure partners' powers. Flow had Mizurun, Leaf had Tochirun, Fawn had Dobrun, Fall had Akirun, Shine had Hikarun, Floret had Hanarun, Flame had Kasarun, Bolt had Borun, and Blizzard had Yukirun. Initially, the series' plot involved Michiko moving to Kirakira Niji Middle School, wherein she was "invited" by Kasumi to join her club since she sensed that Michiko might be her ticket to finally beating Harumi in popularity. Michiko inevitably joined but later that day she encountered Mizurun who told her about the troubles of the Harmony Kingdom and its destruction thanks to the Disharmony Kingdom. She asks her for help and that was when Michiko became a Pretty Cure. Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! was released in English on Wattpad in early 2015, releasing about seven episodes before Aki shuts down the series for a story remake. A new Cure was revealed being Saiko Eri, in which her Cure form went through various changes. The first being unnamed but revealed to be a music-themed Cure with a mascot named Ongarun, then shifted to Cure Crystal with Hoserun, until landing into Cure Lollipop with Pesurun. The series was released again on November 2015 with improved writing and a drastic change from the previous version. Harumi's older sister, Haruki has now joined in the team as Cure Moonbeam, one of the old Pretty Cures that was corrupted into Dark Moonbeam early in the series. The creator has now changed their username to "AkihsulKaz", as well. Mid to Late 2016 (Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure! era) During the renaming from "IAEJFPGforever" to "AkihsulKaz", Aki had also renamed the fanseries. From Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!, the name changed into Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!. This caused the written story to be discontinued for renaming purposes, wherein the series only had one full episode uploaded by then. Haruki's alter ego, Cure Moonbeam, had also shifted to being Cure Rondo, the music-themed Cure which was originally Eri's, in which eventually went back to being Moonbeam. One more Cure was also added which was Princess Paint, the princess of the Harmony Kingdom whose human name is Akemi Aya. Aki had added in the summary box that she was "the final Cure revealed." This meant a total of twelve Cures were in the series. The transformation phrase was changed from "Pretty Cure! Prism Rainbow Check!" to "Pretty Cure, Spectrum Change!" to coincide with the new series name. Later on, Princess Paint's name had changed into Princess Iridescence. After days of editing, the production of the series had come to a pause for three months where Aki had renovated the entire series by renaming nearly everyone and everything. Michiko changing to Aoyama Namika with her alter ego changing from Cure Flow to Cure Ripple, Kasumi changing to Morimoto Amaya with her alter ego changing from Cure Leaf to Cure Juniper, a possible allusion to another project of Aki, Rei turned into Chigusa Koemi, Tomoko turned into Hara Kaede, Harumi turned into Mitsue Kazumi, Yasuko turned into Hanabusa Kaori, Shiori turned into Akagawa Emiko, Aika turned into Ono Chika, and Izumi turned into Aozora Seijun. The series went through pauses and unpauses from October to December until stopping by the end of 2016, where the series will be picked up after seven more months. 2017 to 2018 (Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! era) At July of 2017, seven months since the last edit on Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!, Aki returned and started renovating things once more, beginning with a change of opening and ending songs and reducing the original twelve Cures to five, with Koemi, Kaede, Kaori, Emiko, Chika, Seijun, and Eri being main supporting characters instead. Haruki was also been changed to Mitsue Misao as she didn't get to be renamed last time. The eleven mascots were changed as well. Originally, the Cures needed fairy companions to transform, but this was changed that they merely need their Color Taps and Cure Pritiels to transform. The mascots had been reduced to six and had been renamed according to colour instead of powers. They were then called The Royal Elementals. The six were as follows: Akachi, Orenchi, Kiirochi, Midochi, Aochi, and Murachi. Aya's alter ego was added, which was Cure Opal and her name was shortened to Princess Iris. Kazumi's name was now Hoshiyo and both her and Misao have their Cure name change, from Shine and Moonbeam to Aurora and Eclipse respectively. The original Namika and Amaya duo were then changed to Emiko and Namika instead, inheriting their previous Cure selves. Cure Flame, which was Emiko's previous Cure name, was also changed to Cure Flare. The previously named Color Tap was then the Spectral Palette with the transformation phrase also changing to "Pretty Cure, Harmonize!". From "Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!", the series name has changed again slightly, now being "Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!". The main monsters, previously called Dokunom, are now named Kiraikari, and additional fairies are added with a newly revised plot for the series. Other changes involved the renaming of the two kingdoms, the momentary scrapping of the Prism and Rainbow forms with their corresponding weapons, and the renaming of the school and other various items. The work in progress of episode two for the rewritten Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure! was also released last 2017 to tease the newer version of the series. 2019 - present ("Golden Age") Many hiatuses of long and short lengths occurred between 2017 to 2018, until eventually 2019 came, dubbed as the "Golden Age" of the series. This was called as such as Spectrum Heart! has reached much of its development during the year. With official Cure designs, movie/music concepts, the "7 lights Cures", episode outlines, logo and insignia designs, etc., the series managed to have more of its production laid out. This was also, if not, one of the longest periods of time where Aki had consistently updated the series. This sudden surge of productivity was the result of Aki's partial break from their original works and the Pretty Cure marathon they had intended to do during summer. And with that came with the decision to come back and finally attempt at finishing the series. Aki's other series also had slight updates during the golden age. Plot :Main page: ''Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! episodes'' When 14-year old Akagawa Emiko moves to Karayujo Town and transfers to Heiwana Academy, she meets Aoyama Namika, president of the infamous campus support club. When a mysterious monster attacks them, Emiko and Namika's hearts shine as they transform into the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters :See Also: Voice Actors in Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Pretty Cures * : Emiko is the lead character of the series. She is a new student in Heiwana Academy, and when not in school is a theatre actress. Despite not doing good in academics, she sometimes participates as an event organizer and a cheerleader for the various sports teams. Her alter ego is Cure Flare and she represents the light of the flames. * : Namika is the current leader of the school's campus support club that her older sister found. She took over the club when her sister went to college. She is very athletic and does fairly well in her academics. Her alter ego is Cure Ripple and she represents the light of the seas. * : Hoshiyo is the student council president and the most popular girl in school. She is very talented and excels in both sports and academics. Even before the series, Hoshiyo was already a Pretty Cure. After her sister Misao was defeated, she decided to take her place and make sure to save Harmonija in honour of her. Her alter ego is Cure Aurora and she represents the light of the stars. * : Misao is Hoshiyo and Hokuto's older sister and the oldest known Pretty Cure in the series. She goes to the senior high campus of Heiwana Academy. She too has been a Cure before the series. Misao was the first to become a Pretty Cure but was defeated and kidnapped to be manipulated, fighting against the Cures as before being back to normal. Her alter ego is Cure Eclipse and she represents the light of the moon. * : Princess Iris is the princess of Harmonija and the one who temporarily nullified Venom's powers. After the fairies left, she used her remaining powers to escape to Earth, in which her memories were erased. Thus when landing, she was adopted by an elder woman named Akemi Minori and adapted the name , a name she uses until the end of the series during her stay on Earth. Eventually, she regains her memories and restores her power, fighting alongside the Pretty Cures. Her alter ego is Cure Opal and she represents the light of prisms. Mascots * : a lynx-like fairy who serves as the guardian for the Royal Elementals. He is the most knowledgeable about these fairies and the one who first finds Emiko and Namika. He ends most of his sentences with "~dari" and his name means "protector" in Icelandic. * : an owl-like fairy who keeps the Dreaming Box and the only person who knew Cure Aurora's identity before the start of the series. He ends most of his sentences with "~opi". His name is the Polish word for "keeper". * : royal fairies always by the side of the rulers of Harmonija. During the destruction of Harmonija, they used up all their power and ended up falling into sleep, where they were woken up one by one by the campus support club. The Royal Elementals each have their own abilities and powers that aid the Cures in battle. All seven of them end most of their sentences with "~chi". **'Momochi' : the Royal Elemental of hope. Momochi is an affectionate fairy and always gives a calming presence to everyone. She's the last to wake up thanks to Amaya. **'Akachi' : the Royal Elemental of love. Akachi is a very passionate and cheerful fairy who is very optimistic about everything. She's the sixth to wake up thanks to Seijun. **'Orenchi' : the Royal Elemental of creativity. Orenchi loves the company and is the talkative of the bunch. She's the fifth to wake up thanks to Koemi. **'Kiirochi' : the Royal Elemental of happiness. Kiirochi is a fun loving fairy and always roams around. She's the fourth to wake up thanks to Eri. **'Midochi' : the Royal Elemental of fertility. Midochi is very quiet but always aware of her surroundings. She's the third to wake up thanks to Kaori. **'Aochi' : the Royal Elemental of wisdom. Aochi is the most intellectual among them but is very close to herself. She's the second to wake up thanks to Chika. **'Murachi' : the Royal Elemental of ambition. Murachi is very compassionate and supportive for the Cures. She's the first to wake up thanks to Kaede. Allies * : Amaya is the vice-president of the campus support club and the first one to discover the Cures' identities before the rest found out as well. She's the most mature out of the group and therefore acts as the mother of the club. She excels in writing and helps out in the library alongside Chika. * : Seijun is an athletic second-year and one of the members of the campus support club who aids in various sports clubs in school. She loves music and always listens to popular J-Pop music. Seijun is also one of Hokuto's close friends since he returned to school. * : Koemi is the childish fashionista who is conscious of her image. Her family owns a boutique where Koemi usually spends her free time on. She is also one of the members of the school's campus support club. Despite her childish attribute, she still has a sense of maturity when it comes to any sort of harassment to her friends. * : Eri is Hoshiyo's cousin and childhood friend that transferred to Heiwana Academy weeks after the start of the school year. Eri is very fond of the sea due to the fact her former residence was on an island. She is the newest member of the campus support club. * : Kaori is Namika's childhood and closest friend and is also the secretary of the campus support club. She's quiet and shy but has a sweet attitude. Her family owns a flower shop that doubles as a pastry shop and is usually the meeting place of the club out of school. * : Chika is the youngest member of the campus support club and one of the smartest members as well. She spends most of her time in the library with Amaya and is fond of reading fantasy books. Chika is very friendly and is known as one of the cutest students in school. * : Kaede is the cheerful member of the campus support club. She is very knowledgeable with computers and serves as the technical support of the group. She is a big optimist and a determined girl that dreams to be a video game developer someday. Antagonists * : the main antagonist of the series. Venom rules the dark land of Disharmonija and desires to take over the whole universe, filling it with darkness and chaos. * : Venom's right hand man who serves as the one in charge while Venom recovered. * : the main monsters in the series. Its name is pormanteau of the words kirai meaning "hate" and ikari ''meaning "anger". * : the first general the Cures fight against. * : the second general the Cures fight against. * : the third general the Cures fight against. * : a recurring villain throughout the series unlike the other generals. He transferred to Heiwana to go undercover and play some little tricks of his own against the Cures, even joining their club. As a student, his name is . Supporting Characters Earth * : Hokuto is Hoshiyo's twin brother that was in England due to being present in the international championship cup for soccer. He arrives for Hoshiyo's birthdaySpHPC18 alongside Eri as a surprise. Like Hoshiyo, Hokuto does well in both sports and academics but chooses the former over the latter, which was one of the reasons him and Hoshiyo tend to argue. * : Minori is an old lady that adopted Aya when she arrived on Earth. * : Namika's older sister who used to be a student in Heiwana Academy. She was the founder of the club Namika's the current president of. * : Emiko's older brother who popped up during Emiko's playSpHPC27 alongside his father. * : a recurring character who is the homeroom teacher of Class 2-B in Heiwana Academy. Harmonija * : Aya's mother and queen of Harmonija. * : Aya's father and king of Harmonija. Fanmade Cures :See Also: Guide to making Spectrum Heart! Fan Cures for a guide Items * : special jewel-like pieces that have different effects, five of which called Cure Pritiels are used by the Cures to transform. There is a special type of Pritiel called Quartz Pritiels, carried by the three villains the Cures fought against. These Quartz Pritiels enable them to transform into their Quartz forms. When all of the Pritiels have been gathered, they produce immense power to those who utilize it. * : a special item shaped like a jewelry box used to store Pritiels. It is kept by Opiekun. * : the Cures' transformation device. They insert their respective Cure Pritiels to transform, yelling, "Pretty Cure, Harmonize!". It is supposed to resemble an eyeshadow palette. * : an item owned by Verndari that serves as the home for the Royal Elementals when they're not active. * : a weapon the Cures attain when their Spectral Hearts respond to their feelings. With this they perform even more powerful attacks. * : Aya's transformation device that she uses with her Cure Pritiel to transform. This was formed thanks to the combined power of the Royal Elementals. To transform, she yells, "Pretty Cure, Shining Coloration!". * : a staff owned by Princess Iris before it was destroyed when she went to Earth. It has been revived as her weapon as Cure Opal. Locations * : a magical place full of jewels and colours. It is where Aya, Verndari, Opiekun, and the Royal Elementals used to live before it was taken over by Disharmonija by the start of the series. * : Harmonija's counterpart kingdom. Unlike its counterpart, Disharmonija is dark and cloudy with an eerie aura. This is where the main antagonists retreat when they're not in battle with the Cures. * : the town where the main characters live and the main setting of the series. ** : the school where the Cures attend. It is separated into two campuses, one junior high and one senior high. Misao attends the senior high campus while the rest attends the junior high campus. ** : Kaori's residence. It is a flower shop and a pastry shop at the same time run by Kaori's family. The club also uses it as their meetup place off-campus. ** : a fashion boutique owned by Koemi's family where she also works during her free time from school and club activities. * : Emiko's birthplace and original residence before moving to Karayujo Town. Media Music Singles *Color the World~Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! / ↑At Your Service↑ Single *Crystalline♦Hope Single Vocal Albums * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Everyone's Vivid Hearts!~ * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 ~Harmonious Rainbows~ * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Vocal Best!! * Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! 7 Lights Vocal Album ~Our Miraculous Friendship!~ Original Soundtracks *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Harmony! *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Spectral Sound!! Movies Solo Movies * Crossover Movies * : the first crossover movie in Aki's franchise featuring Spectrum Heart!, Mash♥Up, and Genesis☆!. * : the second crossover movie in Aki's franchise featuring ''Spectrum Heart!, Mash♥Up, Genesis☆!, and Peaceful♪. *Pretty Cure All Stars: Friendship Stars of Dreams! The Stars that Connects to the Future : a spin-off crossover movie by Glorysia Melody featuring the Spectrum Heart! and a couple other fanseries and original series alike. *Pretty Cure All Stars: Friendship☆Harmony! : another spin-off crossover movie by Glorysia Melody. *Pretty Cure Glimmer Stars! : also another spin-off crossover movie by Glorysia Melody. Trivia *This is the first ever series in Luizaki's Pretty Cure franchise. *The written episodes of the series will be posted on Wattpad, deviantArt, Tumblr, and Archive of Our Own. **There'll also be possibilities of posting it on other sites such as Quotev and fanfiction.net as well. *Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!'s original names include: Prism Pretty Cure!, Prism Rainbow Pretty Cure!, and Spectrum Harmony Pretty Cure!. *Ten of the seiyuus in this series have voiced a character, main or supporting, in one of the original Pretty Cure seasons. *''Spectrum Heart!'' is the first series to feature Cure helpers. **It is also the first (and only one so far) to have more than one Cure helper. *During its Prism Rainbow! era, all of the character art were drawn using canon Cures as bases. **The Cures used as bases are as followed: Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine (Emiko), Kurokawa Ellen/Cure Beat (Namika), Minamino Kanade/Cure Rhythm (Hoshiyo), Hojo Hibiki/Cure Melody (Amaya), Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy (Koemi), Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom (Kaede), Kise Yayoi/Cure Peace (Kaori), Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse (Chika), Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune (Seijun), and Akagi Towa/Cure Scarlet (Eri). *It is the first series to have Cures who are siblings. *''Spectrum Heart!'' is the first series to have a Cure in high school. *Including the movie Cures, Spectrum Heart! has the most number of Cures in Aki's franchise, having a total of 12 Cures. **This excludes Homestuck Pretty Cure, which is not part of the main series roster. However, if it was included, it would've taken the title as it has a total of 20 Cures. *Originally, Spectrum Heart!'s opening and ending songs were Embrace Love and The Magic Called Friends respectively, both from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *The release of the rewritten version of Prism Rainbow! was published on what was originally Hoshiyo's birthday. However, this was mostly coincidental. **It is ironic to consider, however, that Hoshiyo celebrates her birthday within the canon much later in the series. *Three of the side Cures' names are named after fruits. *The characters of Spectrum Heart! are featured as a short in a different series movie called Friendship Partners Pretty Cure: King Sombra's Returns!? The Miraclous Crystal's Magic!. Gallery Polls Who is your favourite Main Cure? Akagawa Emiko / Cure Flare Aoyama Namika / Cure Ripple Mitsue Hoshiyo / Cure Aurora Mitsue Misao / Cure Eclipse Akemi Aya / Cure Opal Who is your favourite Movie Cure? Morimoto Amaya / Cure Cerise Chigusa Koemi / Cure Saffron Hara Kaede / Cure Plum Hanabusa Kaori / Cure Olive Ono Chika / Cure Azura Aozora Seijun / Cure Crimson Saiko Eri / Cure Lemon Which Cure would you want to team up with the most? Akagawa Emiko / Cure Flare Aoyama Namika / Cure Ripple Mitsue Hoshiyo / Cure Aurora Mitsue Misao / Cure Eclipse Akemi Aya / Cure Opal Morimoto Amaya / Cure Cerise Chigusa Koemi / Cure Saffron Hara Kaede / Cure Plum Hanabusa Kaori / Cure Olive Ono Chika / Cure Azure Aozora Seijun / Cure Crimson Saiko Eri / Cure Lemon External Links *The old unfinished version of SpHPC! *Old outdated page of SpHPC in Pretty Cure Fanseries *Pretty Cure Haven version References Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:AkiSeries